


Anger

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Raphael [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger can be both good and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

 

Raphael was naturally an angry person, even when he was younger he used to play fight a lot, hit his brothers in a fit of anger and went into a tantrum every time he didn’t get what he wanted and nothing had changed from the day he hatched to the present day, as a grown twenty-one year old turtle.

He tried everything that he could to make himself more calm, he spent more time meditating with his father and his eldest brother to try and find some inner peace. But it didn’t help all that much, he still flew into blind rage and almost killed his baby brother. 

Leo had told him that he just needed to try harder, but there was only so much that he could do to try and control his anger, until Leo suggested something. 

Sex.

At first Raph thought that Leo meant go out to a club where they wouldn’t care about his appearance and get laid but when he told his older brother that, he had laughed at him, and made Raph even more confused than he was. 

It wasn’t until Leo offered himself that Raph understood, Leo said that when Raph was angry, he was hot and that it turned him on. 

Raph was very happy now to get angry if it meant having sex with Leo. 


End file.
